Spinning rings are normally mounted on the ring rail of a spinning frame through use of ring holders that are installed at the ring rail spindle openings and held in place by snap rings engaging the holders below the rail. As a consequence, the ring rail must be removed from the frame for either mounting or removing the rings, and when the ring size is to be changed a new rail suited to the particular changed size of ring must be provided. In addition, the considerable number of rings that must be handled in the case of a change over or whenever replacement is necessary imposes a tedious and expensive downtime burden on mill operations according to usual practice.
The prior art has recognized this problem, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 164,536 and 990,360, but no satisfactory solution has heretofore been devised insofar as I am aware.